Ciel Kordai
Ciel Kordai is a male Wingly Aeon and head of the Royal Guard of Wingfield and it's elite Highguard. Like Anri Ciel is a "pure", born with no sonn resonance and is one of the few Aeons to be able to manipulate sonn in it's purest form, granting him the potential to use a massively broad range of elements. He, next to Anri, is one of the most powerful, skilled and intelligent Aeons on Aeos as well as being the oldest-serving headguards in Aeos' history. Ciel was known by his titles, The Stringblade, The Light's Chord and The Thread of the Heavens' ''among others. '''History Ciel served as a soldier for centuries before the Great War, but during his childhood found it incredibly difficult to use sonn; having no natural resonance to any element he often felt overwhelmed. It wasn't until he developed specialised strings made out of the silk of a giant starweaver bug in the Wilds of Aeos' lowlands that Ciel started to control his sonn potential. He named the strings Ci-Strings and helped him absorb and focus pure sonn without relying on an elemental resonance. Ci-strings later became popularized within Aeon weapons to focus sonn into more augmented intensities and Ciel helped make non-sonnstone-based weaponry popular as ci-strings cold be harvested and produced better, quicker and in greater numbers than sonnstones. Over many centuries he eventually learned to focus pure sonn in this manner as second-nature and create Ci-Strings out of pure sonn energy itself. Ciel is known for his relationship with Imusa Albai that ended somewhat awkwardly, and his loyalty and love of the Sera Family, serving them for as long as Anri has been alive. Ciel once had a particular attraction to Anri, although since his departure has felt somewhat ambiguous, especially considering Anri's deep relationship with Volt, this has not stopped him feeling somewhat jealous and untrustworthy of Volt and Humans in general. Personality Ciel can be charming and known for both his loyalty to Wingfield and his total honesty and belief in justice, however sometimes he may come across as somewhat cold to others and perhaps a little old-fashioned when it comes to maintaining ancient Wingly protocol, he was branded by Imusa as workaholic and unable to switch off from his work in the Sera Castle despite his calm exterior, his loyalty to his duties seemed like an obsession to her and that he loved his work more than any person. Nevertheless as he exhibits a calm aura about him at all times,he is a difficult person to read which makes him unpredictable and formidable in battle. Ciel is a stickler for cleanliness and requires every corner of the castle to be spotless and neat and tidy, he has such an focus on presentation that he has personally involved himself in the production of guard and public official uniforms and clothing. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Ciel is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons he can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, he has sugar-based blood and wings that enable him to fly, has super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and has better vision and hearing than Humans. He has an extremely long lifespan compared Humans and will likely live to be over 40 000 years old. Like all Aeons, Ciel is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Ci-Strings: '''As Ciel is a 'pure', born with no true sonn resonance like Anri, Ciel has had to use items to help him focus his power, various sonn-based weapons, many of his own creation, most notably processed and spun strings of starweaver silk thread that formed what he referred to as Ci Strings and kept in two tiny spool-rings on his thumbs. By using the threads to focus his power, he discovered he could use them as weapons, as forms of communication and sensory extensions. Eventually Ciel learned to focus his threads of sonn without the use of the physical string threads themselves, allowing him to manifest them at will. His threads are formed of such a thin string of sonn particles that they invisible to the naked eye, but may attain a lilac glow when focusing his sonn. * '''Attack: By using a mixture of mental concentration and hand gestures Ciel can move the threads in any direction and at such speed that he can instantaneously achieve a formidable cutting power. He can feel every string he creates and has no need to see them directly. He can use the tips as piercing weapons and will cut through nearly any form of matter aside from a few special weapons. * Defense: '''Ciel can deflect various forms of weaponry and directed energy, and is quick and precise enough that he can even block small projectiles such as Neiro's flick-stones or bring his threads together as a near-impenetrable shield or dome around himself or others. * '''Restraint: He can restrain or ensnare anyone or anything, utterly stopping their movements, or even controlling their movements once restrained. * Elemental Channeling: Since learning to control his pure sonn power, he eventually learned to channel various other elements through his strings such as fire, electricity, light, ice or channel pure sonn, enabling to create forcefields from the strings themselves. * Thread Constructs: He can create complex shapes or armor-like formations that he can use to fight or protect others, these can be slightly visible or utterly invisible. * Stealth Threads: Although usually invisible to the naked eye, an experienced sonnist or energy-detector can sense and detect his strings with concentration, to counter this he can mask their presence to everyone but himself, however this takes continuous concentration. * Trap Threads: '''Ciel can lay semi-autonomous 'programmed' threads that preform an action when touched, usually an explosion, shock or flash of light, or can be set to dematerialise harmlessly and send back a mental snapshot of the area in the form of an alert. * '''Sensory Extensions: He can set strings to receive vibration information which can translate to his senses both visually and audibly as if they were extensions of his nervous system, by concentration on one or more threads he can sense the world nearby. * Healing Threads: He can channel healing energy through his threads, although this ability is more powerful with physical contact with his hands, he can heal multiple people at once using this ability. * Puppetry: By threading his strings directly into an object, or even living subjects, he can control their actions; although he admits doing so with a live target is both difficult and feels morally and mentally wrong, uses this ability to mostly control Dolls of his own creation that are specifically designed to act as supplementary and disposable solders, as such Ciel is the only Highguard to not have an actual Lowguard company, but instead uses his puppets. Healing: '''Ciel is a very gifted and powerful healer but rarely uses this power as he finds it feels unusual and often states that he dosn't wish to outshine other potential and dedicated sonn healers, regardless. '''Teleportation: He could teleport fair distances using a transit ring glyph and even uses this ability to travel to and from Termia without relying on Imusa to open the gateway through the Skysea, which greatly infuriates her as all transit to and from Termia has to officially go through her, regardless of rank. Enhanced Vision: As a result of years of focusing his pure sonn his eyes to see his own strings, can see much further and in greater detail than most Aeon, he can 'see' sonn in ways many Aeons cannot, especially the auras of living things, and as such requires specialized glasses to limit visual sonn input, however is starting to learn to dial-down this power by will. Abilities Formidable Weaponmaster: He has been trained in a number of armed melee combat styles and is one of the most experienced with the broadest range of weapons, all of which he can construct from his ci-strings. Formidable hand-to-hand combatant: Even against enemies many times stronger than him he has demonstrated an understanding of, and incredible prowess towards unarmed combat of several Aeon styles, using invisible ci-string 'armor' to reduce his damage and enhance his strikes. Superior Intellect: He is one of the most intelligent Aeons on Aeos in terms of general intelligence, protocol, law and lore, politics and social awareness, Aeon history, mathematical calculations, and tactics in battle. He has something of a photographic memory and has a absorbed a vast amount of knowledge over his 10,000 years. Inventor: He is know to be the inventor of various Aeon creations that are taken for granted on modern Aeos, including the use of ci-strings as focuses within weapons and the creation of his Dolls, which he could command like puppets using his string, or by implanting control spool spells within the Doll to make it do a standard function such as patrol a street and defend citizens. He also invented and helped develop and style starweaver armor for the Guard that would reduce impacts and sonn-attacks by a massive degree. Category:Aeons Category:Highguards Category:Aliens Category:Characters